


Mara meets the family

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Childhood Trauma, Female Character of Color, Female Lead, Found Family, LGBTQ Characters of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Mara has recently left the league of Assassins in search of something better for her life. Her aunt has sent her to live with her son and Mara cousin Damian Wayne. She comes to learn important things such as family, having a healthy interactions with people and how she can grow into a better person.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Harsh rains banged loudly on the roof of the Wayne manor as Damian sat on his bed, book in hand as the sounds of rain falling and the old grandfather clock ticking in the hall. The flipping of pages was stopped by a loud banging at his window. His eyes snapped towards the on his right to see a soaking wet figure sitting on the window pane. They were panting hard from how their shoulders went up and down. Damian sat up out of his bed and walked towards them with a relaxed posture.

"Cousin I need help" spoke the voice. He stumped in shock at the voice. His breathes came out in a gasp. He sped up and out his hand on the others shoulders. 

"Mara is that you?" He asked.

"Yes...yes it's me” a low whisper was his answer as the hood slipped from her head. The wet flop of her head slumped from it in an unflattering matter.There were bags under her eyes so bad that even his father would tell her to get some sleep. She moved the robe a bit to free her arms and from what Damian could see she was wearing a standard uniform among the ranks of his grandfather army. There cuts and scrapes along the suit.He motioned his fingers for her to follow him down to the kitchen. 

As they walked along the ever long downward spiral of the stairwell he could see from his side vision Mara taking in all of the family photos that lined the walls of the manor.Some go back as far as when the Wayne line started others as recent as a year or so ago. Favorite of his was one he took with Drake when they had finally rekindled their very strained relationship. They made it to the kitchen to someone in the fridge looking for something important from what Damian could see. 

“Hey what are you doing?” he asked the person in question.The sudden up shot of the body revealed that it was Duke in the fridge. He had a few bags of chips in his arms and a pop in the other. His eyebrows shot up at their new guest next to Damian.

"Nothing much just getting some snacks for tonight...who's that" he motioned with his head closing the fridge with his elbow.

"Oh this is my cousin Mara she just staying with us for a few days. We came down to get something to eat and to get her set it" He said hoping the older boy wouldn't pry too much. A brief moment of silence fell upon the group.

"Alright nice meeting you Mara, Alfred just brought some chicken and other stuff today so go for it. See ya tomorrow" he walked past the two kids as he made his way up the stairs. Mara looked after him with her duo colored eyes in confusion. 

"He didn't seemed as concerned as I thought he would be" 

Damian gave her a light smirk.

"Well let's just say he's used to random kids showing up in this house"

The two were quiet for the rest of their time spent in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how long is she staying for" Jason asked no one in particular. Mara felt herself flinch at the question, even though it held no malice tone in it. It was early the next morning when the family all made their way to the living room to talk about her situation among them. She and Damian were cleaning her wounds and get her patched up. Cassandra and Stephanie were sitting on the floor with the two younger teens passing some medical supplies. Mara didn’t feel uncomfortable with the two girls, even though she tends to be around people she’s not very familiar with. Cassandra seemed to be making an effort to make her as comfortable as possible, she felt a flutter in her chest from the act.

“For however long that she needs to for the time being. Mara who told you to come here?” Bruce asked. Damian had just got done wrapped the slash on her arm, before gently putting down her arm to her side. 

“Auntie Talia told me about you. I heard rumors about her whereabouts when ever she left for long periods of time around the league. She knew I dont...I don’t want to be a random pawn for Grandfather to throw away whenever he’s done with me.” her eyes were cloudy.

“Father didn’t do anything to stop or help me.I did everything I could to be worthy in his eyes and rule alongside him but nothing seemed to work. I just took the chance Auntie gave him and ran with it” 

It was silent in the room, she didn’t like it when it got to quiet around her when the topic at hand was very heavy.

“Mara its ok your safe here” an unknown voice came from behind her. She turned her head to see a new person to enter the house. His jacket was soaked from the rain that was still pouring from outside. His skin was a deep brown and his eyes a nice blue shade, the curls in his hair flowing down to the nape of his neck very clean and shiny from how the light reflected from it. He hung up his jacket by the door before walking to the rest of his family. She watched his every movement till he reached the front of her. He kneeled in front of her,his dimples lightly grazed along his cheeks.

“Hi Mara I’m Dick Graysn I came as soon as Damian called about you. You can tell us anything you feel comfortable sharing” 

“Hmm”is all she said before looking down at her bandaged hands she found very interesting all the suddenly. 

“Ok so what are we going to do if anyone ask about her” Stephanie asked the family.

“Well she is Damian cousin so we can just say she’s coming to stay with us till Talia comes back to get her. We’re only a couple months into the school year so if she wanted to go she could.” Bruce answered.  
Dick sat on his knees next to her and gave her the most gentle smile she has ever been given in her life. She got another warm feeling in her belly at the action before trying to push down the feeling and keep her face in an indifferent state.

“Well Mara the choice of you wanting to go to school or not is all yours. We won't make you go if you don't want to." Dick said in his ever so gentle tone. 

Mara in that moment stood up and turned her back to the family to look outside and stare at the dull gray sky. She has never been in a school in a traditional sense, just her and one teacher to go over everything she would need to know for being the left hand of the heir of the league. She heard a few details about her cousin in his new school. It was a rocky start but over time he got better and even made a few friends. 

She didn't know what brought this on but she wanted to experience that too for herself.

"Yes...I would like to go it may help me fit in more to stay unnoticed by grandfather" she turned towards the family again and saw a smile on Dick's face.

"Alright well let's get you ready for school Mara"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted Mara to go to the same school as Damian and Maya so that she can get a more stable sense of companionship that she didn't get neo g around Ra's. But her first few days are going to be rough. There will be other characters added along the way too.


	3. Chapter 3

She tugged at the skirt of her uniform as they rode in the car in light conversation. Damian and Maya were chatting about what they would be doing this weekend and the easy homework assignment given to them by their teacher. Mara listened in on the conversation once in a while catching a few words here and there but overall her mind wonder elsewhere in her head. Being in school isn't what bothered her but it was the people she would see. Could she fit in as smoothly as her cousin did? 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice they were in front of the academy in question. She was tapped out of her bubble by Maya who had a look of concern on her face vas she looked at her. Mara have a weak smile and a wave of her hand to motion that she was fine. Maya didn't believe her but she didn't press on and followed Damian out of the car. Mara took a deep breath and got out her eyes adjusting to the bright Gotham sun.

Hundreds of bodies walked around the trio as her eyes scanned the place. It was elegant yet simple in it's design of browns and accents of gold. 

"Ok Mara were going to pick up your class schedule and show you around a bit. We'll be meeting some of our friends too" Maya said. 

More friends to meet?? How many did these two have? She only had one person she could call friend and that didn't last as long as she would have liked it too. But she tried not to make it obvious to the others so she gave a stiff nod and followed the two.

She looked at her schedule for what seemed like.the 5th time in the last 20 minutes. Environmental science, algebra, P.E, Art 1, Advisory, English and lastly Spanish. 

"Damian why did I have these classes?" she asked. The slightly taller boy slowed down his pace and looked over her schedule for a bit.

"We'll that's the criteria for the schools here, which may bore you out of your mind since it won't really be a problem for you. Thats why I choose AP classes don't know why Baba didn't do the same for you" he pondered. She looked at it once more before folding it and putting it in her pocket. 

"So who's this other person were meeting?" she asked.

"Actually it's two people they have some of the same classes as you and I asked them if they could help you out around the place." Damian answered. 

"Ok so who-" she was cut off by the yell of Damian name in front of them. She turned for what may have seemed like forever before begin greeted with a face she hasn't seen in a lot time. He was around her height wearing the school standard button up jacket and shirt and slacks with black shoes. His hair was longer though coming to about the nape of his neck, it was black and shiny clearly well taken care of. His skin a deep brown with one dimple on his right cheek as he smirked at her. She so taken back by him she even did something out of character for her, yell out loud.

"SUREN DARGA???"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well hello there Mara" Suren said smugly as he and the girl next to him walked closer to them. Mara was in such shell shock over seeing the long time rival of the Al Ghul clan she didn't give a second thought to the other person next to him. 

She was about the same.height as Mara herself. Her skin was colored like dark mahogany and her hair a sleek black. It was styled into three balls that went straight the back of her head in a similar style as a Mohawk. She had a very big smile on her gave as she gave Damian a very energetic wave.

Mara got another surprise when her cousin returned, maybe not as hyper but with a genuine smile not the less.

"Hi Mara! It's so nice to meet you, my name is Nell Little I got your first classes of the day with you" her hands were in her bookbag straps a little.too tight for Mara but she said nothing of it.

"Oh hello umm thank you got helping me I hope it's not a bother" she said a bit stiffly. Nell gave softned a bit better waving a hand in "its fine motion". 

"Hey it's ok it's my pleasure, Dami what's you class schedule looking like?" the two moved onto another conversation as Mara and Suren stared each other down. Her right hand kept on flexing motion as if she was tighten her grip on her weapon. Though she hadnt had her hand in one for a month at the very least she life long instilled reflex kept her in end. 

Suren was the first of the two to move in the others direction, her knee jerked forward in reaction to it. It stopped for a slight moment before continuing to make his way to her at a more slow pace. Though her knee was still in a slight forward motion she felt that he wasn't going to do anything to harm her. He stopped a foot in front of her with a hand held up and a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey how about we start this again. My name is Suren Darga it's nice to meet you what's your name?" 

She just stared at the hand for a long minute before slowly reaching to grab it. She felt the still somewhat rough hand in hers, she was oddity enough cold though she didn't feel like it.

"My name is Mara Al Ghul nice to meet you" 

It was a beginning for her towards the better.


	5. The first mistake

The first week of school went fine for Mara,better than she thought it would. Her classmates were nice, she enjoyed her time she spent with Nell Little and she and Suren were making steps towards becoming better. She was walking in the hall towards her next class when she flinched a bit from the random touch of someone brushing up on her side. She pauses for a bit but keeps going, this time a bit faster then she was going before. She fell into a rhythm as she hurried her way to her class her heart pumping like crazy and a slight sweat gathering around her hands. She saw the door of the classroom the few sets of kids going into every other minute.

I'm almost there so close

A few more feet and she would have been home free but she felt an arm grab her shoulder hard this time. She caved into herself, though it didn't hurt her because the knee jerk reaction she had too it.

You must be prepare at all time.

She could remember the hot and breathtaking days she spent making sure she was as quick and agile as she could be. She may never get to be the next head of the league but she could still prove her worth she thought to herself so bitterly.

There was no noise around her, a familiar but still unwanted pain began to fill her head. She twisted her body around and grabbed the person in question shirt in her fist. 

Her muscles went with the action like water downstream, just rolling off her body. With the other hand she flipped them over her shoulder to the ground on their back, hard. A strangled breath left their mouth as their eyes began to fill with tears.

Never let your guard down.

"Mara?" she turned to her name being called to the stoic face but understanding eyes of Damian. It was in that moment did she realizes she made her first mistake.


	6. The road to redempation is a hard one

“I’m sorry about the series of events that unfolded today Mr.Wayne” the principal said as she folded her hands over each other. Mara hands gripped the fabric of her dress so hard she was sure there be wrinkles when she got back to the house.Mr.Wayne looked forward, not sparing her a glance at all. She didn’t know if she was happy about that or not, at least there was one last judgemental look burning into her. She doesn’t know the principal much,she had a private meeting with her a bit ago when she first came to this school since she hadn’t even been in this district before. But she seemed a bit struckup to Mara, she didn't know how to explain it if she’s being honest she just didn’t care for her much. 

“Well Ms.Mitchson if that’s it me and Mara will take our leave then come Mara” he got up and grabbed his and her jackets before making his way to the door.She followed but not before looking behind her to get one last look at the principal. The hall was empty and still as they left the building, she felt very stiff as she walked alongside the older male,she could feel a slight ache on her shoulders. The two entered the limo in silence, Alfred made his acknowledgement known other two before turning away and starting the car. As the engine came to life Mara and Bruce stayed quiet for the duration of the ride.

When Wayne Manor came into view Bruce turns his head to her and asked, "Now since we're home you can tell me what happened with that kid" 

Mara eyes shoot up at him in confusion at his question. What did he mean by that? She went over everything that happened when they had the meeting with the principal. Did he think she was lying about that? Or maybe he just wanted to be sure about the situation.

" no nothing else happened it was just that he…. Startled me a bit" she nervously squeeze her fist into her skirt as she look down. She could feel his eyes on her but he said nothing else as he open the door and left. She followed behind not too long after that as the cold Gotham hit her face but she was used to it.

Dinner in the manor was always a experience for her. The dinner could range from a cluster of conversations or could be dead quiet depending on how everyone was doing. But it was a lot more intimate did she was used to. Whether it was Dick asking about her day or Cassandra giving appropriate yet affectionate shoulder hugs Mara could feel herself getting used to it. Today was a very vocal day. Everyone had decided to come and eat together as they tend to do from what she was told. Jason what's the first of the bunch to arrive in Tim was the last to come.

She tries to do silent as the others talk among the themselves, she has a lot on her mind at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter seems short I wanted to put something out before the month was over😳, I promise the next chapter will be longer and better.


End file.
